swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W03/2017
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 16.01.2017 - Monday/Montag 01:29 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 04:37 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 06:42 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Lucio Silla (1985) Brilliant (I) 09:36 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 11:55 Gaetano Donizetti - Elisabetta al castello di Kenilworth (1989) Fonit Cetra (I) 14:04 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 16:33 Simon Mayr - Medea in Corinto (1993) Opera Rara (I) 19:20 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 22:23 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 17.01.2017 - Tuesday/Dienstag 02:13 Gioachino Rossini - Demetrio e Polibio (1992) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 04:11 Gioachino Rossini - Aureliano in Palmira (?) Opera Rara (I) 07:00 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 09:36 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 11:37 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 13:48 Amilcare Ponchielli - La Gioconda (2005) Dynamic (I) 16:42 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 19:10 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 21:27 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 23:42 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 18.01.2017 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:29 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 04:03 Ferruccio Busoni - Die Brautwahl (1975) Gala (D) 06:31 Maurice Ravel - Die Spanische Stunde (L'Heure espagnole) (unknown year) MDW (D) 07:23 Manuel de Falla - La vida breve (1997) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 08:26 Sergei Prokofiev - Iván el Terrible (2001) RTVE (ES) 09:49 George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) 12:25 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 15:15 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 17:03 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 17:40 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 19:39 Douglas Moore - Carry Nation (1968) Bay Cities (E) - 1st recording 21:43 Marc Blitzstein - Regina (1991) London Records (E) 19.01.2017 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:15 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 02:48 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 05:14 Werner Egk - Der Revisor (2001) Oehms Classics (D) 06:51 William Walton - The Bear (1993) Chandos (E) 07:44 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 09:30 Gion Antoni Derungs - Tredeschin (Das 13. Kind) (2004) Ediziun Tredeschin (RM) 11:14 Gion Antoni Derungs - Il semiader (Der Träumer) (1996) MGB (RM) 12:56 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 15:26 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 16:34 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 18:26 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 19:30 Gianpaolo Testoni - Alice (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 22:23 Lorenzo Ferrero - Mare nostro (1991) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 20.01.2017 - Friday/Freitag 00:11 Marco Tutino - La lupa (1990) Fonè (I) 01:18 Roberto Sierra - El mensajero de plata (The Silver Messenger) (1986) NP (ES) - 1st recording 02:24 Joan Albert Amargós - Euridice y los titeres de Caronte (CA) - 1st recording 03:30 Kris Defoort - The Woman who walked into doors (2010) Fuga Libera (E) 04:52 Mendi & Keith Obadike - The Sour Thunder - an internet opera (2004) Bridge (E) 05:39 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 07:36 Hans Thomalla - Fremd (2011) Col legno (D) 09:07 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 10:53 Mark Polscher - Die Mechanische Braut (1998-2000) Marc Aurel Edition (D) 12:12 Olli Kortekangas - Messenius ja Lucia (Messenius and Lucia) (2005) Ondine (FI) 13:54 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 16:31 Aulis Sallinen - Kuningas lähtee Ranskaan (2005) Ondine (FI) 18:39 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 21:19 Nancy Van de Vate - In the Shadow of the Glen (2001) VMM (E) 22:02 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 23:52 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 21.01.2017 - Saturday/Samstag 01:48 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 03:47 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 05:33 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 07:26 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 10:02 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 11:35 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 13:37 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 14:34 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 16:20 Vittorio Gnecchi - Cassandra (2000) Agorá Musica (I) - 1st recording 17:56 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 20:35 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 21:53 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 23:44 Pietro Mascagni - L'amico Fritz (1991) Fonè (I) 22.01.2017 - Sunday/Sonntag 01:17 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 03:15 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 05:30 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 06:35 Jules Massenet - Roma (1999) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 08:44 Jules Massenet - Amadis (1988) Forlane (F) - 1st recording 10:43 Jules Massenet - Le Roi de Lahore (2004) Dynamic (F) 13:16 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 15:44 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 17:47 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Mazeppa (1969) Myto ® 22:10 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 03/2017 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2017